


皮卡丘詛咒6 慎入(chinese translation

by cuet30



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuet30/pseuds/cuet30





	皮卡丘詛咒6 慎入(chinese translation

所有事情都準備好了，兩人決定今天來嘗試解開詛咒。

“也許可以試試不進入的方式呢…”那是小茂思考後的結果，只要有碰到性器官，交換了體液，也有高潮，應該就算達到解咒條件了吧？

“皮卡…”智丘覺得自己的心跳很快，從他們到床上那一刻起，他搭在小茂大腿上的前爪緊張得有點微微顫抖，他仰起小小的腦袋，然後小茂低下頭在智丘的嘴巴上輕啄了一下。

一陣白煙過後，他恢復了人類的姿態，上半身被小茂擁在懷裡。

摟著小智腰部的手順著背部的線條滑到後腦勺，小茂輕輕把唇覆到小智的唇上，舔咬吸吮，因為都是第一次，所以這個吻相當青澀，幾乎沒有技巧可言，但不防礙剛相戀的兩人因為這個行為而引起的化學作用。

來不及拭去的津液順著嘴角流出，反映著曖昧的水光。都是血氣方剛的年紀，小茂很快感覺到身下那個地方起了反應。

過了半晌，兩人交疊的雙唇慢慢分開，嘴唇間牽起了銀色的水絲“……小智…”小茂泛滿柔情的綠眸定定地注視著小智，就像小智是他世界的唯一，這讓小智被親得頭暈轉向的腦袋愈發迷糊，沉溺在這份溫柔中，兩人斷斷續續交換著深吻，不知不覺躺倒在床上。

小茂帶著微微汗意的手心貼著小智腰側再慢慢游移到那個已經半挺立的地方。弱點被小茂握在手中，讓小智頭上尖尖的皮卡丘耳朵劇烈地顫抖了一下，混沌的腦袋一下子清醒過來。

“小茂、…”才剛想說幹什麼時，就想起現在可是在為他嘗試解開詛咒，小智把之後想說的話吞回去，小茂握著柱身上下套弄帶來了酥麻的快感。

快感令小智的呼吸變得凌亂。不甘只有自己這副樣子，小智伸手扯下小茂的褲子，他明明也已經興奮起來了，性器從褲子裡彈出來，小智也有樣學樣地套弄起對方來。

“唔……”刺激的快感讓小茂漏出了一聲呻吟。

“小茂…也很舒服吧…？”小智的聲音帶著一絲染上快感的顫抖。

“還可以…更舒服啊…小智君……”小茂腦裡閃過一個念頭，勾起了一個狡黠的微笑“把手給我？”

小智疑惑地停下手上的動作，雖然不明白，但出於對小茂的信任，小智還是乖乖伸出了手。兩人的性器貼在一起，小茂帶著小智的手包裹著兩人挺立的性器，比手心還要高溫的灼熱感引得小智輕哼出聲。

小智上下套弄著兩人的性器，敏感的器官彼此磨蹭，帶給兩人無語倫比的快感，二人同時發出舒爽的喘息。

靠著記憶，學著網上看到的理論知識，小茂纖長的手指覆帶著小智的手，指間微微彎曲包裹著柱身上下套弄著，指腹每每擼到莖體上方，就用指尖摳弄那鈴口上的小孔，同時還不忘揉弄兩邊的袋囊。

快感漸漸累積在下腹，兩人的呼吸愈發凌亂急促，手上的動作也越來越快，最終快感也找到了渲洩口噴射而出，沾濕了兩人的手。

“這樣……應該就可以了吧……”小茂喘著粗氣詢問。

一旁的小智看著滿手黏糊的液體，害羞的點了點頭“……嗯，大概吧…”

～～～～

第二天醒來，懷裡抱著的不是小智，而是智丘。

“ ∑皮！？”智丘醒過來，看了自己一圈，不可置信地發現自己還是一隻皮卡丘。

“怎麼會這樣……難道你不是喜歡我？”小茂也有點驚訝。

“皮卡！皮卡皮卡！”智丘用力搖頭。

“可是你現在還是一隻皮卡丘啊…”小茂輕輕戳了戳智丘的鼻尖調笑道。

其實小茂也猜到那樣做失敗的機會很大，只是看到智丘驚惶失措的樣子覺得很可愛，忍不住捉弄起來。

“皮！”智丘額角浮出了青筋，一口咬住戳過來的指尖，小小的牙齒陷進皮肉裡。

“哇！好痛！別咬啊！”小茂立即抽回手指。

智丘用背部對著小茂“丘！”大大地哼了一聲，清楚地表達‘誰叫你懷疑我的心意’的訊息。

“對不起啦…”小茂放軟聲音道歉。

“皮！”智丘別過臉表示不想聽。

“我跟你道歉，我不應該說出懷疑的話的，我只是開玩笑而已……說得過分了對不起…”伸手把智丘毛茸茸的小身軀抱入懷中，一下一下地撫摸炸起的皮毛。

看到智丘繃緊的生氣表情柔和了下來，小茂繼續順毛“我以後不會說這種話的了，別生氣了，吶？我相信小智喜歡我的，我也會用一輩子珍惜這份感情。”

“………”真肉麻，智丘覺得有些別扭，但還是乖乖地讓小茂抱著順毛。

小茂在智丘的耳朵額頭電氣囊上印下細碎的吻，然後再印上智丘的唇上，赤果的少年出現在他懷中。

小智臉上泛著害羞的紅暈從小茂身上爬下來“小茂，為什麼會失敗呢，我們解咒的方法不對嗎？”

“嗯……那位教授說過要‘深入接觸’，也許我們必須要做到最後吧……”

“最後？？？”小智歪著頭，一臉問號。

“就是要進入的方式啊。”

～～～～


End file.
